How Harry Potter ended up NOT marring Ginevra W
by Lunezx
Summary: Harry has always followed other people orders, but after last year of freedom, he'll be damn if he leaves someone else control his life again. He didn't care about what other people thought, he will be marring for love. One way or another.
1. Chapter 1

Harry wasnt quite sure how it happened. Looking back he guessed it had all started with a flock of owls.

He had been in his room at Privet Drive -because despite the fact that Voldemort had been dead since the Department of Mystery and most Death Eaters had been taken care of, the Dursley's were still his guardians and he was still underage- when and owl came in and delivered a letter from Gringotts informing him that as Head of two Noble and Ancient Houses now that he was of age he was require to chose a person he would then marry when he turned 21, and that he had to present them to society before his 18 birthday. This was all news to Harry since no one had ever told him anything about it.

He had been trying to figure out how he was going to chose spouse in just a year when a second owl came in.

This one carried a letter from Dumbledore telling not to worry about the information the Gringotts letter had brought, that him and the Weasley's where already taking care of it and planning his engagement with Ginevra. They had decide, he had been inform, to have the presentation on the Easter holidays so that there was plenty of time to prepare the event, the headmaster also asked Harry to open his accounts for Mrs. Weasley to pay for the expenses for say event, since he knew -of course- that the Wesley did not have the money needed.

Harry had not had time to recover from Dumbledores letter when three more had arrived.

The firth one had been from Mrs. Weasley telling him how happy she was that he was finally going to truly be part of the family, of how much a dream this was for both her and Ginny and, of course, reminding him to grant her access to his vaults so they could start the preparations for the party; she, **of course, **already had everything planed.

The second one had been from his _friends, _the same ones he had rarely talk to last year since they were so wrap up around each other they rarely remember he existed, telling him how happy they were for him, how he was finally going to truly be part of the family, how he didnt need to worry about anything because Mrs. Weasley had everything under control and, **of course**, not to forget to grant Mrs. Weasley access to his vaults so she could start the preparations.

The third one had been from Ginny and this one -thought it still had had the same as the others, you know, welcome to the family, mum is taking care of everything, dont forget to grant access to your accounts- also had some surprising things.

For example Ginny told him how happy she was to be marring her one true love and how she had been waiting and saving herself for him. This confuse Harry greatly since he had seen her snogging whit several boy last year and, if he was truly honest, he had heard Dean tell Seamus one night about his relationship with Ginny and how they had already done it and that Dean had been quite surprise because he had thought that given her age Ginny would be a virgin and that, as he truly like her, he had been willing to wait till she was ready but that Ginny had been the one to come at him and that it had been quite obvious by her performance that she was **not** a virgin, quite the opposite actually. So Harry was wondering _what_ exactly Ginny had been _saving_ for him. Then Ginny went on to tell him how it was a dream to marry the man she had love since she was a little girl, how she had fallen completely and irrevocably in love with him the firth time her mother told her his story. This farther troubled Harry because it made quite clear that Ginny wasnt in love with him but with the _boy-who-live._ Given she had not meet him till she was 11, how could she love **him** since she was a little girl? Harry wasnt quite sure what would make a good spouse but he was quite certain that having a fangirl for one was not the way to go, so really, what was everyone thinking trying to marry him off to Ginny? It was true that before last year of freedom he would had gone along with it, but now, now he knew he didnt had to settle, that he could have what he truly wanted and though he wasnt sure what _that_ was he knew that Ginevra Molly Weasley as his wife was most certainly not it.

It wasnt until he had seen the presents his other friends had send him the night before on his bed that he realized that none of the letters had even had a _Happy birthday by the way_. Now he really felt love by his _future family and wife._

It really had surprise him the amount of presents and letters he had received this year, it was truly amazing what life without Voldemort could do to him. Last year had been great, he made friend with so many new people. The thing was that he had always been kind of shy and having a crazy man after him was not a great motivator to make friends; but peace, peace was just. he didnt have words to describe it. He felt so free. He even had friends in Slytherin now. Not all of them had been with Voldemort even if their parents had and, despite what the other houses like to think of themselves, there had been Death Eaters and sympathizers in **all** houses as well as good people.

When the new school year had begun he had felt the change immediately and had gone with the flow. It had been the best decision of his life. By Easter holds he had manage what he had always wanted, to be _just Harry, _and by the end of the year he had even gotten invitations to spend some time during the summer with them from his new friends. Harry had taken them in their offers but had decided to wait till after his birthday since by them he will be a legal adult and he would not had to ask anyone for permission.

In that moment he had been more than glad that he had made plans because it had seemed that his adopted family was so busy with the _engagement party_ that they didnt even had time to wish him _Happy Birthday_. Well most of them at least, the twins had send him his present at midnight like his other friends had. As last year went by they had all learn of his ritual and had decided to join him by sending their presents and letters at that time.

Harry had decided then that opening the presents and letters he had gotten the night before was a more productive thing to do than thinking of the news he had gotten that day, he will deal with that when he had more information, and that will not be as much a difficult task as it may have been years prior because now he had informed friends that were willing to share any information he needed with him without having to check firth if _others_ wanted him to have say information or not and that, if they didnt know, would _help him_ find out not _hinder_ him in his search. Having made this decision he went through his gifts and letters and began preparing himself for the rest of his holidays. In his mind, they will be beginning in earnest the moment he left Privet Drive for good.

September 1 came with more letters remaining him that he needed to grant access of his accounts to Mrs. Weasley or preparations for the party could not advance and latter, when he didnt answer this missives, to try to arrange a meeting to purchase school supplies; that they will have to go to Gringotts for this and would then be able to arrange for the permission they wanted at the same time he was sure was pure coincides- not!

Harry had not bothered to answer any of this letters and had spend his holidays in better company than people whose only reason to remember his birthday was because it gave them a _legitimate_ claim to his vaults or to whom the only reason to write to him at all during the holidays was so that they would have access to his money. Really, he had always thought beater of the Weasley, and the twins were still as he had always believe them to be, but the rest was greatly disappointing him -well not Ginny really, since he had always thought her to be a delusional fangirl- Mrs. Weasley was certainly starting to annoy him with his continuous letters of _Harry we certainly cant continue preparations for the engagement and, of course, the wedding if you dont stop delaying and grant us access to your vaults. I dont know what you think youre doing but you need to stop playing around right now and start doing what needs to be done. This is your wedding in case you haven notice and if you want me to continue helping you better start working on doing what your told to do right now young man! _Harry had completely ignore each and every one of this letters and had, luckily, found a spell that prevented howlers from find him, instead they were returned to the sender. He idly wandered how many had taken before Mrs. Weasley realized that they were not going to work.

Harry easily found his friends compartment and join them. Ron and Hermione where quite busy with prefect duties it seemed since they didnt show up once, the same seemed to apply to Ginny thought she was not a prefect.

Upon returning to Hogwarts Harry decided to give his friends and Ginny a chance, maybe she was not the fangirl her letters portray her as. With this in mind he try to invited Ginny to Hogsmead and talk to her, get to know the real Ginny, but his attempts were futile, she was always too busy planning the party or gossiping with anyone who would listen how she was going to be _Mrs. Harry Potter, rich and famous and had the perfect fairy tale life. _It became quite obvious to Harry that she really was a fangirl and that if there was anything underneath it was greediness and selfishness.

Having confirmed his thoughts Harry try during the next month to tell his friends, future wife and in-laws that he was not going to be marring Ginny, but none seemed to want to listen.

Lets look at example n1.

Harry was in Hogsmead trying to find Ron to try, once again, to explaining to him that he was not going to marry his sister when Ron came out of one of the stores. Seeing his chance Harry pounced, he had no luck thought since the moment he saw him Ron began to tell him how sorry he was for him and how hideous the robes his mother had pick up for him were. Harry saw this as his chance and began telling to Ron that he was not going to be using then and thats how far he got before Ron interrupt him telling him that he would, his mother would make sure of that. And after imparting this great piece of wisdom Ron left Harry and Harry's attempt to enlighten his friend were, once again, frustrated.

Hermione was just as bad and lest not touch the subject of Ginny.

Therefore, after several failed attempts Harry decided to give it up as a lost cause and simply ignore the requests -read demands- of access to his vaults. He knew that since he hadnt agreed to the arrangement they could not force him to marry Ginny, so he was not worry about them trying to force him into it. Even so, he was still left with the need to find someone. He wasnt too worried about that either, to be honest, he already had someone in mind and, if he was not mistaken by their attitude, they would be quite agreeable to the idea. Best part was, he was 100% sure they care for him for himself and not his fame as the_ boy who live_. They had made this quite clear in Harrys opinion.

November arrived and with it, invitations for the Malfoy Christmas bald that would also be the presentation of Malfoy's betrothed. Ron immediately refuse the invitation and Ginny, just as immediately, began telling everyone who would listened, which was not that much people, how great **her **presentation was going to be. They would be receiving their invitation for the event, she continued to inform, on the firth of January, just for the New Year.

Harry once again ignored it all.

When Christmas holds came, Harry had his trunk packed and ready to go. When Mrs. Weasley learned that he was not going to be spending the holidays at Hogwarts she immediately began to prepare. There were only a few months left for the party and they need to start the payments if they wanted everything ready on time, the invitations where needed in just a couple of weeks and they were still no printed. She was just going to have to be least lenient with Harry if she wanted everything as it should.

When the express arrive at Kings Cross Ron began to stir Harry toward his family, he didnt manage to get to far before Harry stopped him and inform him that he had _other _plans for the holidays, and then, without waiting for an answer, turned around and promptly desapareted leaving Ron alone and quite confuse -not a so hard thing to do-.

Mrs. Weasley was not happy with the news but that didnt stop her preparation frenzy.

Christmas day at the Burrow was as glorious as always and the Weasleys had a wonderful night. As the saying goes though All good things must come to an end, and end it did the very next day when everyone in the house was up and down the stair at a rather loud scream from Mrs. Weasly.

When they got to the kitchen, it was to see a very pale Mrs. Weasly looking with unbelieving eyes at the front page of _The Daily Prophet_. When the paper was finally extricated from her rather strong grip, the rest of the family was able to see a picture of a smiling Harry Potter standing next to no other than Draco Malfoy. The headline proclaimed that the picture had been taken the night before at the Malfoy gala presenting Harry Potter as Draco Malfoy's fianc.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, this is unbetaed so… yeah. Still I hope you like it.

Line Break.

When the Weasley (plus Hermione) read the article, as you can guess, they were quite shock.

Their instant reaction was denial. They started saying how this couldn't be, how Harry must be under a spell or compulsion or something.

So ever the rightful people they were they decided they needed to rescue Harry from Malfoy's claws. And ever the sheep they decided that they need to contact the Headmaster immediately.

So to Hogwarts they went.

Headmaster Dumbledore was just as shock as them when he read the news. It couldn't be true; Harry was to marriage young, light, just like his mother, Ginevra. This could not be, Harry would never be as cruel as to abandon the girl he was supposed to marry from one day to the other. No something else had to be at play.

He agreed whit the Weasley immediately in their assessment that Harry had to be under an influence and that he needed their help.

The Weasley started to yell how they should storm Malfoy manor and recued Harry but he told them it was best to get the assistant of the minister in this mater. They could then have them arrested for their crimes.

And so to the ministry they all marched and demanded to meet the minister at once in a matter of upmost importance.

The minister was not there since it was the holidays but Dumbledore used his power as Supreme Mungrup and he was call.

When the minister arrive the Weasly where all yelling at once about how could he let something like this happen and that he should fix this right now. The minister of course had no idea what they were talking about.

It was then that the headmaster took the lead again and explained to him how Harry Potter had been bewitched to become engage to Daco Malfoy, how it was clearly not by his one free will since he was promised to Ginny Weasley.

The minister couldn't believe what he was hearing, and made his opinion know soon enough.

He asked Dumbledore if in his senility he had forgotten the laws that ruled the engagement and marriages of Heads of Noble and Ancient Houses.

Dumbledore did not take well to being call senile or ignorant in the way of laws and demanded that he explain himself.

The minister very simply responded that the claims they were doing, both about Harry been bewitched and him being promise to Genivra could not be true since the law of Mincent of 1675 stated that no Head of House could undergo and engagement without being probe that he neither have any previous engagements nor was under any outside influence of any king to accept the proposal.

As such when Draco Malfoy filed the paper to legalize his engagement to Harry Potter both of them where tested, and not once but tree times: once by a gobbling, once by a Ministry wizard, and once by a representative of the ICW.

All tree test had revealed the same, neither Harry Potter nor Draco Malfoy had any previous compromises nor where acting against their will. There for the papers where filed and legal.

Harry potter was Draco Malfoy fiancé an soon to be husband.

Of course this new did not sit well with any of the present and the immediately started on how that was impossible since they had contact Harry over the summer about his engagement with Genivra and how they had been planning for the presentation ever since.

To that the minister only had one thing to say and one to ask: You say you contacted him about the engagement and started to plan the presentation, now, did he at any time actually, either formally or informally, agreed to say engagement?

This brought the Weasley, Hermione and the Headmaster to an abrupt stop.

The truth was that they haven't actually asked Harry about it.

After been inform of the engagement Harry had not given either a written or verbal affirmative answer. If he had ever given Mrs. Weasley access to his vault to make the party arrangements that could be taken as an unspoken answer, but he hadn't.

So the answer was no, Harry had never, in fact, actually agreed.

So Harry was not, in fact, going to marry Genivra. Because Harry was**, in fact**, now engage to Draco Bloody Malfoy.

And there was nothing they could do about it.

Goes to show how you should actually ask and _wait_ for the answer and not just assume that the answer is whatever you want it to be.


End file.
